


Perfect Precious

by RussianHatter



Series: Perfection in their Mind [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Eddie/Waylon, Pseudo-Incest, Silky has been wanting this for a long time, weddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama was crying, I don't like it when Mama cries. I will make Mama feel better than Dad ever could, I promise. I just want to feel good with Mama.</p><p>or</p><p>Waylon was crying and he didn't expect Silky. But of course, he can never say no to his sweet 'child'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Precious

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed that there is no pre-made Silky/Waylon tag. That is not right! So here is my contribution!

Waylon hiccuped, curling up on the bed as he tried not to cry. His cheek hurt along with his neck and arms. He didn't know what he did or said to make Eddie so angry... Waylon whimpered as his bruises twinged then flinched as the skin of his throat throbbed.

He needed to stay quiet. Eddie was gone but...his son, his Silky was still in their home, and he didn't want his baby to see him like this. Waylon breathed as calmly as he could but he hiccuped again and a little sob unwillingly escaped him.

"M-mama?" Silky's voice came, making Waylon gasp. He quickly turned so his back was facing Silky.

"A-ah...yes, Sweetie?" Waylon lightly stuttered, his throat twinging again.

"Are you ok-kay? I...I heard crying..." Silky said, his heart tightening in his chest.

"I'm fine, Sweetie. Don't worry! Why don't you go to the kitchen and wait for me? I'll make you a night time snack!" Waylon said, putting as much happiness into his voice as he could. Though, he really would be happy to make food for his Silky.

He didn't hear Silky coming closer.

"M-mama...y-you're lying..." Silky whispered before suddenly wrapping his arms around Waylon from behind, "I heard...Mama and Dad fought..." suddenly, Silky sounded angry, "Dad made Mama **cry**."

Silky made it sound like such a sin that Waylon couldn't help but to feel warm inside. He smiled and raised his hands, lightly touching the arms around his waist.

"...Thank you Silky. You always know how to make Mommy smile." Waylon said, slightly leaning back against his 'son'.

"Really? Mama is smiling?" Silky lost his angry sound and instead sounded a little excited. He held Waylon tighter and pressed his face against Waylon's neck, slowly inhaling his mother’s scent. The familiar tingling rushed though him and Silky smiled, loving how his 'mama' made him feel.

"You have the most beautiful smile..." Silky said, his voice a little strange even to his own ears, but at the same time familiar. A long time ago, he sounded like this slightly often, a little husky, tone a little deeper.

Waylon flushed, his heart starting to beat fast. He smiled widely, so happy to hear such a nice compliment, and he knew Silky wouldn't lie to him. He shivered a bit as Silky’s skin felt oddly rough against his neck, like the beginning of stubble.

‘ _Stubble? But…Silky isn’t old enough for that…is he? Silky is…he is… Silky must be a teen now, yes, silly me, I need to stop forgetting that he isn’t my little boy anymore. He’s my big boy now!_ ’ Waylon smiled, slightly giggling.

“Silky-“ Waylon cut himself off with a little gasp.

Silky had heard Waylon’s giggle and thought it was because of the nuzzles. He rubbed his cheeks harder against Waylon’s neck, where the bruises were lighter, and heard him gasp. Silky stopped immediately, fearing that he hurt his mother. Worried, he turned his head and placed little kisses against the hurt skin.

“S-Silky…” Waylon shivered again, the little touches feeling so nice. He tilted his head to the side before realizing what he was doing. A blush of embarrassment covered his cheeks and he squeezed the arms that were still wrapped around him.

Silky smiled, liking how Waylon was sounding, a little breathless, a little pleased. It made him feel warm inside. Plus, he was sure that he was making his mother feel better. The excitement from them made him pull Waylon tighter against him and press harder kisses against his skin. He grinned at his mother’s little squeak and nuzzled Waylon’s neck again.

“I love you Mama…” Silky said, limbs trembling in happiness.

“I love you too, Sweetie.” Waylon said, feeling a bit flustered but happy. He squeaked again but then laughed as Silky made them fall onto their sides. Their legs tangled together and Waylon felt truly happy again. His son was silly but such a sweet boy- no, young man now.

“Are you feeling better now Mama? I want to help you feel better.” Silky whispered, inhaling Waylon’s scent again. He _loved_ how his mother smelt. It always made his mouth water a bit.

Without thinking, Silky opened his mouth and tasted.

“S-silky!” Waylon gasped, twitching at the wet heat against his neck then moaned when Silky bit down, startled.

Silky froze, that sound having done something strange yet familiar to his body. He pulled Waylon closer again until there was no space between their bodies. He heard another sound leave his mother’s lips and it was like a whimper but Mama didn’t sounded pained. The sound made the thing between his legs twitch and begin to harden. It was all so familiar…then he remembered, he heard Mama make those sounds before.

It was one night when he had gotten scared. He had wanted to sleep beside his Mama but when he got to the room, he had heard these familiar sounds. He didn’t know what was happening, so he had looked and when he looked…he couldn’t look away. He had watched Eddie touch his mother in ways that made Mama cry out or moan with _pleasure_. He remembered that emotion now. It was a good thing that made everything better.

And he just made Mama sound like that.

“M-Mama…” Silky breathed, his voice deeper than normal, “I want to help you…is this helping you?”

Silky remembered now, so he could help Waylon feel like that. He could make his Mama feel good, and the thought of doing that made his…his _dick_ hard. Silky bit into the muscle of Waylon’s neck again, avoiding the darkened spots. He shuddered as Waylon moaned again and whimpered as his Mother moved against him, sending sparks of fire through him.

“S-Silky, sweetie, baby, you h-have to s-sto-oh!” Waylon whimpered and squirmed as his _child_ tormented his neck so nicely. He tugged at Silky’s arms then gasped as he shifted and felt a _hardness_ against him. His mouth went dry and his brain scrambled to figure out what was happening. Was his baby even old enough to get those?! Wait, yes, he was a teen, he needs to shave. He’s old enough now to need release. Did his baby already do this with another girl? No…no, he couldn’t have, Silky would tell him…right?

“M-Mama…” Silky groaned, his hips bucking against Waylon, pressing his hardness against the covered flesh of Waylon’s backside. He groaned again and ground harder against his mother. He made a happy sound as he lapped up Waylon’s neck, tasting his Mama’s skin. It made his own skin tingle and he wanted to be _closer_ to his Mama, but they were already pressed so tightly together. How could he get _closer_?

Waylon gasped and whimpered, his body reacting to the stimulation. He closed his eyes, his arms trembling as he gripped the sheets of the bed. He panted and whined when he felt teeth in the back of his neck, sending a throb of pleasure through him.

“P-Please…Silky…” Waylon moaned, still trying to get away, “This…you don’t…know what you’re…d-doing!”

"F-feels good M-mama...why's it feel so _good_?" Silky groaned, "D-do you f-feel good Mama? Am I making you feel good? I want to make you feel _good_."

He must be making Mama feel good. He was making those pretty sounds! Oh but...If it was his front, his _dick_ that was making it feel good...He wasn't touching Mama's front.

Silky reached and pressed his hand to Waylon's crotch, making Waylon cry out. It sent a harsh shiver up Silky's spine and made him _throb_. Silky let Waylon go for just a moment and flipped him over before settling his weight on him, right between his legs. Silky ground their groins together and was treated to the sight of his mother throwing his head back in pleasure as he moaned.

"P-pretty!" Silky gasped, wrapping his arms around Waylon again, "M-mama is s-so pretty!"

Waylon felt his face go completely red. His baby was so innocent, just chasing this new pleasure as complimenting him so earnestly. Oh it made him love his 'son' even more. Still, this wasn't right, he couldn't take advantage of his baby like this, no matter how desperate he now felt.

"B-baby," Waylon panted, reaching out to clutch the back of Silky's shirt. He gripped it to pull him away but Silky thrust against him again and the rush of pleasure made him cry out. Instead pushing Silky away, he pulled Silky closer, digging his nails into the cloth.

"A-ah! Silky!" Waylon whined, feeling an ache of need settle within him. He closed his mouth, panting as he tried to gather himself. He needed to tell Silky that they had to stop!...Even if he didn't want to.

"M-mama...so small...so pretty..." Silky whispered, gazing at Waylon adoringly. His eyes went from his Mama's pink cheeks to his parted lips. Those same lips that always made his skin tingle whenever they pressed against his flesh. How would they feel against his own lips?

Silky leaned down to find out.

Waylon gasped as Silky kissed him and his eyes shot open. Silky's tongue pressed into his mouth and he had a brief thought that him and Eddie kissed too much in front of Silky before his eyes fluttered shut and he moaned.

Oh! Mama's mouth tasted like heaven! Silky groaned and raised one hand to hold Waylon's head. An...instinct? told him how to lick the inside of Waylon's mouth, and told him to nibble on those soft lips. Silky mindlessly jirated their hips together, unknowingly making Waylon's skirts travel up with each motion. When Silky finally pulled away, he felt drunk and his _cock_ throbbed at the sight of a string of saliva still connecting them.

"Precious Mama..." Silky whispered, eyes lidded and gaze hot, "am I making you feel _good_?"

"Y- _yes_." Waylon whispered back, slowly lifting his legs and wrapping them around Silky's hips, "You're making Mommy feel really good..."

A blissful smile crossed Silky's lips and he leaned down to nuzzle Waylon's neck.

"I want to do more." Silky husked, "I want to feel you...taste you...May I?"

Waylon whimpered, tilting his head back as Silky dragged his slightly rough chin against his neck. His fingers flexed on Silky's back and he was sure he dammed himself as he answered, "Y-Yes...!"

Silky made an ecstatic sound and practically lunged for Waylon's mouth again. Silky barely avoided having their teeth clacking together before he shoved his tongue back into Waylon's mouth. He lifted his arms and _touched_ Waylon, dragging his hands over Waylon's body like he always wanted to in the back of his mind. His fingertips touched hardened nipples as his heart jumped in excitement as Waylon mewled against his mouth. Silky pulled away and watched as Waylon arched under his touch. His breathing went ragged as he pinched and played with Waylon's nipples, and the way Waylon gripped and scratched at his arms made his limbs tremble.

Silky leaned down and attached his mouth to Waylon's left nipple, though it meant that he couldn't grind against his Mother anymore. He laved at the covered nub, slicking the fabric with spit. He nipped it and made a happy sound as Waylon bucked against his stomach. The noises his Mama made was making his hardness _hurt_ now.

"M-Mama...it hurts now..." Silky whined, pushing himself up and thrusting against Waylon again, "It hurts when it's not touching you."

"O-Oh...S-Sweetie..." Waylon whimpered then bit his lip, "I-it's hurting you?"

"Yes!" Silky whined again but his voice was deep and a smooth rumble, "P-please Mama...make it stop hurting...!"

Waylon bit his lip before slowly nodding, "O-okay Sweetie."

Waylon slowly pushed Silky until he was straddling his 'son'. Waylon blushed and looked down to the prominent bulge in Silky's pants. It was big, bigger than a barely-teen should be, but Waylon brushed it aside as genetics since Eddie wasn't exactly small...or just average, either. Waylon swallowed nervously then leaned in, pecking Silky's lips before moving down his body. He got to Silky's pants and blushed hotly as Silky groaned.

He quickly undid Silky's pants then slowly pulled out Silky's erection. His hands shook as he gripped the throbbing flesh.

"M-Mama!" Silky groaned again, hips bucking into Waylon's hands as he blearily watched his Mother press a little kiss to the tip of his _cock_. It looked so naughty yet his Mama was still so _pretty_ , and he said as much, "S-so pretty...Precious."

Silky almost shouted as hot lips wrapped around his cock. His hands shot to Waylon's hair and he wanted to thrust but in the back of his mind, something screamed that it would hurt his mother so he barely refrained. But he couldn't stop himself from rambling.

"Mama! M-Mama...! F-Feels good, so _good_! M-mouth, love your mouth, love you, want you! Need you so bad!" Silky groaned loudly, his hips finally bucking slightly up as he felt his balls tighten.

Waylon reared up, slightly choking as Silky had hit the back up his throat. His face burned from Silky's words and he felt his hole ache harshly. He felt like a whore with how much he wanted a cock inside him. He bit his lip and slowly said, "Sweetie...you...you want to feel good together?"

Silky's gaze felt like it was burning into him as soon as he said that. It made Waylon's breath short and heat pool in his stomach.

"I can make Mama feel good with me?" Silky seemed to rumble the words, "How! I-...I _need_ to make Mama feel _good_ with me!"

Waylon gasped as he was pressed back onto the bed, on his back with his hips hiked up and his ass already pressing against Silky's bare cock. He whimpered and wiggled his hips, making Silky groan and press against him again.

"Y-You...you have to move M-Mommy's panties. You...you can be inside Mommy." Waylon said, his voice going quiet in embarrassment.

Silky wasted no time and practically ripped off Waylon's panties. He wanted to be inside Waylon, he wanted to be _closer_ and being inside of his mother meant that he was right up there with Eddie. His heart pounded in his chest as he saw Waylon's hole. He couldn't help but to reach down and _touch_.

"I...I can be in here?" Silky whispered, slowly pressing his fingers inside.

"A-ah!" Waylon gasped, arching as Silky eased the ache inside of him, "Y-Yes! J-just put your m-member inside of me."

Silky swallowed roughly and nodded. He pressed his fingers inside of Waylon again before reluctantly pulling them out. He gripped his slick cock in his hand and lined it up with his Mother's hot hole then slowly pressed in. His limbs trembled and he lost his voice as the head popped past Waylon's tight ring of muscle. He dropped onto Waylon, gasping out, "Mama, Mama, Mama!" then he couldn't help himself, he thrust all the way inside without stopping. He groaned loudly as Waylon cried out and clawed at his back. Waylon's hole was tight, hot, and constricting his cock wonderfully.

"Oh...! P-precious...precious Mama, f-feels so f-fucking _good_!" Silky groaned, clutching Waylon tightly.

"Y-yes baby, just like that! M-Move, you can move, it feels so good! You feel so good inside of me~" Waylon moaned, his hips twitching as he tried to get Silky deeper. His eyes rolled in his sockets before he closed them and just felt the way Silky bucked into him over and over again.

Silky was almost drooling at how good it felt to be inside of his Mother. He never thought it could be like this, he never wanted it to stop. He never wanted to leave Waylon's tight heat. He dug his fingers into Waylon's hips and thrust harder. He pulled Waylon closer as well, noticing that when he did, Mother cried out louder. He felt Mama's member against his stomach and it ignited a primal joy within him, knowing that he was causing Waylon this pleasure.

Silky lost track of time within Waylon's body and his orgasm took him by surprise. He shouted as it felt wring out of him, his hips slamming deep into Waylon as he released his seed. He felt warmth splatter against his stomach and blearily looked at Waylon's face only to give an almost wounded groan as the expression of pleasure on his Mother's face made him orgasm again; his hips stuttering as he pressed as deep as he could. His arms failed him and he fell on top of his Mother, making him 'ouf'.

Waylon panted and slowly wrapped his arms around Silky in a loose hug when his son fell on him. He shuddered as the movement pressed Silky's softening member a little deeper inside him.

"Did I make you feel good Precious...?" Silky whispered, softly nuzzling Waylon's neck.

"Yes, thank you Sweetie." Waylon hugged Silky a little tighter.

"Good..." Silky smiled, "I want to make Mama feel good, over and over, again and again."

Waylon blushed and didn't say anything. He knew this shouldn't have happened but...his baby said it hurt, and Silky seemed to want it so bad. He couldn't say no to his sweet Silky...

"I love you, Sweetie." Waylon finally said, the one thing he knew for sure.

Silky sighed in content, pressing a little closer so he wouldn't leave Waylon's body, "I love you, Mama. I love you so much..."


End file.
